Tears From The Moon
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: Her life revolves around the phases of the moon, but if that means that she's tied to Luna, it's not as bad as she originally thought it would be. / LavenderLuna, and the phases of the moon


Her life revolves around the phases of the moon.

_waxing moon_

Greyback bites her.

He's not transformed, so she's not a werewolf.

But she still changes. She can feel the effects of the moon on her, pulling at her, _changing_ her.

She doesn't become a beast, but it's close.

The closer a person is bitten to the full moon, the more the symptoms of lycanthropy. And had the battle been just one day later, there would have been a fully grown werewolf roaming the halls of Hogwarts instead of a not-yet-transformed one.

The waxing of the moon is the worst.

The growing desire for raw meat, the slowly developing animalistic characteristics even though she keeps her body…it's almost more tarrying than changing into the wolf.

It's not a surprise that most of her so-called "friends" abandon her.

Parvati stays, of course, as do the rest of the Gryffindors. They love her too much – are too loyal to her – to abandon her. But the girls in her extended circle of friends – Myra Adams, Romilda Vane, Tessa Birkowitz – they all disappear as soon as the word gets out.

_Lavender Brown isn't human anymore._

_full moon_

The true horror of what she's become comes with time.

At first, it's just the fear that she's going to live a half-life, neither human nor werewolf. After all, how can she be sure of who she is if she doesn't know what species she is anymore?

But with her true friends by her side, she slowly sees that she's still the person she was before, if only slightly changed. She's not sure she believes them when they say that she's just as human as they are, but at least she's not afraid that she's _sub-human_ anymore.

Once she sees that she's still human inside, she turns her attention to something just as important: what's there on the _outside_.

For the longest time, she's been defined by her looks. She's the pretty girl, the beautiful one, the one who men and women lust after.

And in the moment of the attack, Greyback had not only stolen every bit of self-confidence she possessed, and almost marked her as a Dark creature, he had also stolen the beauty she was so proud of.

The scars decorate the majority of her neck and upper torso, and even though they are not prominent, she has scars on her face too.

With her destroyed looks, she has no chance of ever finding true love. And that was something she has been desperate for since she was a child.

The day she truly realises the enormity of what has happened to her, she sobs her heart out in Parvati and Padma's arms.

_waning moon_

Luna Lovegood stumbles into Lavender's life in much the same as she seems to do everything: by accident.

Lavender's simply minding her own business, perfectly happy being depressed over the loss of her looks when Luna ambles up to her and starts talking.

"Did you know that the Curly Tailed Starfaeries are attracted to people who live their lives by the moon?"

Lavender looks up, astounded by both her presence and the nonsensical question. "I'm sorry?"

"Oh, there's no need to be sorry," Luna says brightly. "Curly Tailed Starfaeries bring good luck with them. If they're attracted to you then it means you'll find love soon. Isn't that an exciting thought?"

Lavender looks at the odd little girl in disbelief. Where in the world did Luna think _she_ could find love?

"Oh, and they're pretty too," Luna announces as an afterthought, completely missing the look on Lavender's face.

Before Lavender can think of a reply, Luna wanders away.

But that's not the last time she sees the blonde Ravenclaw. It seems that every time she turns a corner, Luna's waiting to tell her something new and usually impossible. By all opinions, Lavender should be irritated with her.

But…Luna's the only one who doesn't treat Lavender differently. Even Paravti and Padma treat her with a bit of pity and sorrow. Luna does nothing of that sort. To her, Lavender's not changed at all after Greyback's attack.

So the next time she sees Luna, Lavender tucks her hand into her arm and says, "So tell me more about the Curly Tailed Starfaeries."

Luna smiles at her, a bright, happy smile, and launches in on her explanation.

Without realising it, Lavender finds she's made a new friend.

Maybe there's some hope for her after all.

_new moon_

It comes as a complete surprise to Lavender, these blossoming feelings for Luna.

When their relationship started, it was simply friendship. Luna filled a void that hadn't existed before Greyback's attack: she was the one person who could keep her grounded, because she was the only one who didn't pity her.

She hadn't expected to feel anything else for Luna.

But more and more, Lavender notices the way her eyes stray to Luna's lips when she speaks. She notices just how desperately she wants to see Luna smile at her, or laugh at something she says. And most damning of all, she notices how her heart starts to beat faster and all her blood seems to rush to her cheeks whenever she's around Luna.

But – there's no chance that Luna's ever going to love her back. Sure, she prefers women to men, but Lavender's damaged goods. Luna's a war hero, and her friendship is more than Lavender expects. Her love is something she'll never have.

And then –

"You know, you could just kiss me if you wanted to," Luna says, interrupting her own explanation about the appearance of the Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

"Huh?" Lavender asks. She's stunned that Luna noticed her feelings, but more than anything, the fact that Luna _wants_ Lavender to kiss her…she's lost for words.

"You've been staring at lips for days," Luna says in a matter-of-fact voice. "It's pretty obvious what you want to do. Besides, I'd like it if you kissed me, you know. I've wanted you to kiss me for some time now."

Lavender just continues to stare at the blonde. Luna's wanted Lavender to…she cannot wrap her head around the thought.

"_Why_?" she finally manages to ask.

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to kiss _me_?"

Luna looks at Lavender with a confused expression on her face, as though _Lavender_ is the one who isn't making sense. "Well, you're beautiful, for one," she starts, "and funny and interesting. And you don't make fun of me because of what I believe in."

"But...But I'm damaged! I'm nearly a _monster_!" Lavender cries, still unable to believe what she's hearing.

Luna just looks at her. She knows that nothing she says will make Lavender see. And well, actions speak louder than words anyways.

So she walks closer to the older girl until their noses are almost touching, and she tangles her arms around Lavender's neck before leaning up and…

Lavender's never known such bliss. The feel of Luna in her arms, the warmth from her body, the softness of her lips, and the sparks that seem to fly as their tongues collide – this is everything she's ever wanted.

_begin again_

Her life is forever tied to the phases of the moon. Once upon a time, it had been cause for the bitterest of tears. But now…

Well, that object in the sky has been replaced by a petite blonde Ravenclaw who shines brighter than it ever could. And Lavender's perfectly happy with the thought of her life being tied to Luna.

* * *

_For:_

_The If You Dare Challenge, Prompt 30. A Full Moon_

_HP Potions Competition, Calming Draught_

_Fantastic Beasts Challenge, Horklump_


End file.
